


Cracks and Rumbles

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Series: Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Baby Choi Beomgyu, Beomgyu is the teaspoon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Thunderstorms, not literally he's just so tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: Beomgyu is scared of thunder and his boyfriends take care of him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Cracks and Rumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Moartists were the inspiration for this fic :) My mind is full of big spoon Yeonjun, little spoon Soobin, and teaspoon Beomgyu

Tip tap. Tip tap. Tip tap. Tip tap. Tip tap.

The rain pounded against the window of Yeonjun’s room. It started light, barely making a noise.

“Looks like the storm is here,” Yeonjun mumbled against Soobin’s neck. 

“And Manager said it wouldn’t rain. Didn’t he say if it starting raining we wouldn’t have to the photoshoot? Does that mean we get the day off?” Soobin tilted his head up to look at Yeonjun with big eyes.

“Maybe, my big bunny.” Yeonjun chuckled at his boyfriend. He tightened his hold on the bunny, just a little. All the members could agree that rainy nights were the best. The soft, sometimes hard, the pitter-patter of the rain was enough to send all of them to sleep.

“Hey, Hyung?” Soobin’s voice muffled from the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt that buried his face against.

“Hm?”

“Do you know where Beomgyu is? I haven’t seen him for a while and he’s missing the cuddle session.”

Truth be told, Yeonjun forgot about Beomgyu. He was so wrapped up with Soobin (literally) that he didn’t realize the youngest of their relationship was absent. 

“No, I don’t. He’s probably with the others playing games or something. He might soon when they finish.”

“Okay. I just wish he were here right now. The mood is perfect for a big cuddle session, with the rain and all. He loves cuddling when it rains.” Soobin nuzzled closer to his hyung as he said that.

“I can call him, though he’s probably in the living room so-” he was cut off by a flash of light and a loud rumble. Thunder and lightning.

“That was loud! It spooked me so much.” Soobin nervously giggled.

“Me too! And as I was saying about Beomgyu.” But before he could continue, the door flung open, and a figure rushed into the room. The door slammed shut from all the force. 

“Gyu?” Soobin grunted when the tiny man jumped on top of him. They couldn’t see his face, it was pressed against Soobin’s chest, but they could tell he was shaken up. Soobin quickly wrapped his arms around the quivering cub.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why is my baby bear so scared?” Yeonjun hooked his head over Soobin’s shoulder to get a better look at Beomgyu. He couldn’t see much, but he could absolute terror in his eyes.

Another flash of light lit up the darkroom, followed by another rumble louder than the last. Soobin felt the smaller tense up as he yelped. He was shaking even more than before.

“Is it the storm? Are you scared of the thunder?” 

Their shaking boyfriend nodded his head.

“Yeonjunnie, can you get my headphones from Gyu's and I’s room? They’re on the desk.” 

Yeonjun nodded and quickly left his position from behind Soobin. After a few minutes of Soobin slowly rocking the rattling bear cub and squeezing him when the thunder rumbled again, Yeonjun came back the headphones.

“Hey there, my little cub. Hyung brought something that will help with your little thunder problem. Put these on.” Yeonjun said while placing the headphones on Gyu’s head. The eldest went through his playlists to find one that’s calming enough for the youngest. He settled on a BTS playlist; their songs always calmed him.

The headphones were working miracles. A few moments go by and the tiny man was slowly relaxing. 

Every time another flash of lightning strikes, or the thunder rolls, the two eldest held in their breaths as they monitored their dongsaeng. But luckily, he stayed still throughout the rest of the storm.

An hour or so later, the storm finally passes and all of them were on the edges of sleep. Yeonjun looked over Soobin’s shoulder, blinking sleepily, and saw both of his boyfriends nodding off. He smiled.

“Are my babies sleepy?”

Soobin groaned while Beomgyu made no noise, only curling up more against Soobin. He pressed his back closer to Soobin’s chest; the headphones fell off long ago. 

Yeonjun gave a small chuckle at how cute his partners were. He ran his fingers through their hair, ruffling it up and scratching it a bit. The eldest moved his hands away to wrap them around their waists to the best of his ability. He pressed a loving kiss onto the back of Soobin’s neck and the small bit of forehead on Beomgyu.

“Good night, my loves. See you in the morning,” was the last noise made in the room before they all fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My next fic is probably gonna be Taebin with more little spoon Soobin because I want to. Tyunning with big spoon Taehyun. Big spoon Taehyun in general.


End file.
